The objective of this contract is to provide NIDA's Clinical Medical Branch of the Division of Pharmacotherapies and Medical Consequences of Drug Absue withj clinical trials support services for Phase I, Phase 2 , and Phase 3 Pharmacotherapy clinical trials.